


【布卡西】2019生贺两则

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	1. 合理讨论沙发上的来访者的可能性

1\. 

布冯掀开盖在膝盖上的薄被，起身做了个懒腰的动作，往门口走去。

"Gigi你去哪里"卡西从手机上收回注意力。

"不是有人要来看你了么，我去吸支烟"布冯背对着卡西挥挥手。

"你怎么知道的"卡西看看自己手里的两个手机，很确定刚刚自家男朋友还在闭目养神。

"你不是很高兴么，每次有人来了你就这样"

"你怎么看到的"

"我不需要看"

2.

"Gigi，少抽烟，对身体不好"

"现在的你还不适合玩手机，你听我的了么"布冯又转过身看着他，眼睛里的感情简单的很，宠溺又无奈。

3.

奥利弗绝对是波尔图队中最喜欢卡西的后辈了。

卡西温和却又坚定的气质让他总会有很强的归属感，不论多么急躁在卡西身边就会安心。虽然是国家队替补，但是曾有幸跟卡西同在一支队伍已经是很好的经历了，能在俱乐部遇到那更是没想过的神奇剧情。

年轻人不是没有过悸动，可是长时间的相处下来卡西只给他了越来越多的安心感，就像是，他想了想选择了母亲作为形容。

如果不是一群人围观，真想枕着前辈的大腿躺一下呢。奥利弗在扶着卡西坐起来揽着他的腰的时候如是想。

4.

前面说了，奥利弗算是最亲近卡西的人了。所以第一个发现卡西病床旁边的小沙发奇怪的是他也不奇怪。

怕吵到卡西，又想表达关心的队友们小声地交头接耳，偶尔扭过头去问问卡西的感受，卡西也微笑着一一回答。气氛一片祥和。

"这里有谁来过么"奥利弗看着明显刚刚还躺着人的小沙发想的入迷，忘了控制音量。

5.

"啊...那个是"卡西没多想什么，只是一群小年轻坚持不让他说完。

看着小年轻们一脸兴致勃勃地准备cos福尔摩斯，卡西把没说完的答案默默咽了回去。

就当放松一下吧，毕竟很久没这么放松过了。

6.

"是很亲近的人么"

"嗯，很亲近"卡西眼角荡起了笑纹。

"认识多久了"又有人问了，其他人还在根据线索猜测。

"认识了多久"卡西眼睛里有了光，"很久了，久到之前的三分之二时光都是他在陪伴了"

"这"看着卡西已经溢满了眷恋的神采，再问下去似乎已经没了意义，奥利弗咽了一口口水，率先问了出来。

"是iker你的男朋友么"

"是啊"

7.

奥利弗脑海里拼凑出一个男人的模样，在某个赛后有一个人抱着卡西紧紧不放，仿佛这是他们交手的最后一场，在分开的一瞬间也曾这样眷恋而温柔地注视着卡西。

卡西会在接到某个人打来的电话后显得自然而放松，即使说到一些生活琐事也会笑得很开心的样子。

那时迎着奥利弗好奇的眼神，卡西其实没有解释什么，只是轻轻做了一个嘘声的手势，奥利弗就像是一瞬间与卡西有了共同的秘密一样很自然地帮着他保守起来。

现在，卡西竟然已经可以毫不避讳的说，那是他的男朋友了。

奥利弗突然被感动的一塌糊涂，让他自己都觉得莫名其妙。

8.

奥利弗回头看到了一直没说话的佩佩，这位与卡西再次共同战斗的老队友一副见怪不怪的样子，迎着他的目光点了点头。

"他俩其实挺不容易的"

然后佩佩打开了身后的门。

"进来亮个相啊，男朋友大人"

9.

布冯迎着年轻队员们惊讶的目光走向卡西，揪出卡西怀里的枕头在不满的抱怨声中把枕头塞回了恋人的身后。

"你也不觉得床硬"布冯都整理好之后坐回了小沙发，握住了卡西搭在床边的手。

"嗯...这位是Gigi，我想你们也都认识吧"卡西倒也不拘谨，依然微笑着看着呆成木头的几个人。

"我们...呃"几个小年轻你看看我我看看你，突然忘了怎么打招呼，不怪他们，毕竟说你好总感觉这个场合有点奇怪。

"先让我表示一下对你们的感谢如何"布冯笑弯了眼，身上还有些凌厉的气质瞬间柔和了下来。"谢谢你们一直照顾iker"

"不不不，是卡西在照顾我们""卡西真的是一个很好的长辈"提及共同的话题，年轻人们也终于不再一副手往哪里放的样子。

"很抱歉现在才让你们知道，iker说过要告诉你们，可是我不能让他受一点伤害，而现在iker对我说这里让他觉得像家，所以，谢谢你们让他这么快乐"

几个人不约而同地看向卡西，卡西还是笑着，却坚定地点了点头。

"是的，我很喜欢你们很喜欢这里"

"那....可真是太好了"

10.

回程的路上，一群人兴奋的不得了，虽然吃了足份的狗粮，但也奇异的心满意足，都是一副又羡慕又向往的样子。

恋爱就应该是这两个人的样子嘛。

奥利弗再次回头看向医院的方向，仿佛能看到布冯在卡西的额头上落下亲吻的画面。

真好啊。


	2. 转移注意力的方法

1.

布冯已经放弃查看自己与日俱增的点赞数了，人设坏了就坏了吧，男朋友高兴最大。

"iker，稍微休息一下啊"布冯兢兢业业地做好午饭，甚至连餐具都摆好了，一回头卡西依然抱着手机不亦乐乎。

"等等我看完这一条，点完赞就来"

"..."

2.

"如果你连吃饭都要看手机，那我真的会没收它的"布冯十分认真，灰蓝色的眼睛一动不动地盯着卡西。

"可是"卡西很想用自己的眼睛再犯一次规，他知道只要用自己的蜜棕色的眼睛示弱一下下，布冯多数会败下阵来。

只是这次偏偏是那少数的情况。

卡西只能乖乖放下手机，好在午饭依然可口，冲淡了他想念手机的思绪。

3.

午饭过后，卡西依然没有要休息的样子，布冯只能拿出本书来消遣时间，卡西过来像是没骨头一样躺在他的大腿上，他只是揉了揉卡西软软的头发继续看起书。

一本书过半，布冯觉得手都酸了，低下头，卡西依然在津津有味地刷着ins。

"iker，你关注了多少人"

"一千多个吧"

"..."

4.

就当我是吃醋吧，布冯还是没收了卡西的手机，把人抬到了卧室。

"Gigi你冷静一点，我们现在不能..."卡西看着布冯阴晴不定的脸，裹紧了不知道什么时候拉过来的小被子。

"你还知道自己刚出院不久啊"布冯从善如流地掀开恋人身上的小被子。

"小孩子都没你爱玩手机"

"我不信"

"...你该休息了，劝你不听，我想是时候换思路了"

"Gigi你要干什么！"

5.

事实证明，就算不做到最后，布冯还是有办法让卡西消耗一下准备用来玩手机的体力，用他低沉的声音，用他神奇的手和舌头。

6.

软绵绵的卡西让布冯放松了警惕，布冯弯下身抱卡西去清理的时候被偷袭了，卡西叼着布冯胸口的肉狠吸了一口，活像故事里刚上道的吸血鬼。

卡西在浴缸里哗啦哗啦地玩水，布冯对着镜子里渗血到吓人的吻痕挑了挑眉，回头卡西得意洋洋地对他笑。

7.

卡西终于睡着了，布冯吻了吻他的额头。拨通了经纪人的电话，他想起来前几天接过一个综艺节目的邀约，不如答应了转移一下自己网瘾恋人的注意力。

8.

布冯参加节目那天坐在化妆室里解开了衣领，明晃晃的印子没有当天的那么吓人，不过依然留下一个渗血的轮廓。

他想了想索性解开了两颗扣子，大有一副昭告天下的意味，负责化妆的工作人员想要帮他遮住，想当然被拦住，他想不然我解开干嘛。

9.

布冯与吻痕被好几个机位都捕捉到了，他全当不知道，对着镜头笑得一副巨星范，就是玩游戏的环节特殊的制服挡住了全身让他有点不爽。

又跑又跳的，布冯卖力的很，不过也久违地体验到了很久不曾有的乐趣。

节目结束过后，布冯气喘吁吁地接到了卡西的电话，温润的嗓音询问他是不是累了，让他觉得自己没白来。

10.

布冯想着这下卡西终于能离开手机了吧，至少电视比手机好一点吧。

回程，他翻开ins首页，卡西利亚斯点赞了xxx明晃晃出现在上面，时间五分钟之前。

布冯开始认真的考虑拆掉苹果手机电池的可行性。


End file.
